So Much Better
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: Sequel to Better Than Muggle Telly. Read that to understand this: Lily returns to her dorms after a welcome back feast and what does she find? A camcorder. But whose is it? It isn't hers. The girls beg her to show them the tape inside. SBRL Lily-POV


**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling does, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction... Though, I really wish I did... -stares at empty wallet-

If you haven't read "Better Than Muggle Telly" you might not get it, so I suggest, you know... Reading it...

* * *

**So Much Better**

I walked into the dormitories, humming an old holiday tune that Petunia and I always sang around Christmas time. Just coming back from the holidays, from home, and I already missed it. Mum's cookies more than anything.

When I looked toward my bed, I eyed a clunky piece of black plastic. It was seated, quite innocently, on the lid of my trunkand I wondered idly if one of the dorm girls had left it there by accident. I walked over to it warily and sat beside it on top of by trunk. Picking it up, I examined it, only to figure out that it was a camcorder.

_Must've nicked it from home by mistake. _I thought laughingly. I turned it over in my hands and remembered that it was always with Petunia during the holidays. It was on every waking moment, always recording something or other. Mum and da were absolutely overjoyed that Pet was showing some vitality again, but her fiancee' Vernon thought it was ridiculous, the way she was prancing around with the device. But Petunia didn't care just then. No one told her what to do on the holidays.

Except, maybe, mum.

The rest of the girls trotted in through the open dormitory door and passed right by my bed-- the closest to the door. Alice-- a fellow sixth year like myself who currently dated Frank Longbottom --however, plopped down beside me on the trunk and looked over my shoulder at the camcorder as I popped open one of its compartments. There was a tape inside.

Alice nudged my shoulder with her own and fingered one of the buttons.

"What's that, Lily?" I looked up at her and raised a red eyebrow, tucking strawberry locks behind one of my ears, "Something muggle, I 'spose?"

I glanced back at the camcorder for a bit before closing the tape's compartment. I held it up to Alice.

"It's called a camcorder." The girls crowded around, cooing over the strange device as I began my explaination, "Muggles use it to film things. Have any of you ever seen a television? Well, those are films that muggles record with something like this." I went into detail about how exactly to make it work, but refused to demonstrate for fear of recording over the film already inside.

"Put it on, put it on!" One of my mates-- Abbott, her last name was --cheered happily, pushing me toward the middle of the dorm.

I sighed in defeat.

"_Exsertus exertus_." I whispered, pointing my wand at the camcorder. A flashing light popped from the lens and flickered for a few moments before a white square projected itself onto the far wall of the dormitory. Then it all went black and there were shuffling noises and a few whispers and this was when I realized it.

"This isn't my camcorder." But the realization was drowned out by the effervescent squeals of my dorm mates, Alice in particular. I looked up from my inspection of the camcorder and felt my cheeks heat up.

"_Siri, James and Peter are coming back. Just because they're okay with us, doesn't mean that they'll tolerate us consummating all over the dorm._" I squeaked while the rest of the girls 'awwed' and giggled their praise to the two Marauders.

Sirius Black-- Gryffindor heart throb of the century --was holding a shy looking Remus Lupin in his arms, his shirt wide-open and exposing the expanse of his pale, toned chest. Remus' face was heated and he buried his face into Sirius' chest several times before succumbing to the many kisses that dog was bestowing upon his head. All the girls around me were sighing.

"_Let them see._" Sirius' eyes slid to the camera, "_They seem to enjoy watching us._" I laughed at the scandilized gasp that sounded from the holder of the camera.

The girls and I watched on for a few more minutes before there was a loud bark of laughter and the film began to shake and we heard Remus growling in the background. Their dormitory door had swung open and the camcorder seemed to roll down the stairs. It was out of the portrait hole and down the third floor corridor before the insesent shaking finally ceased. Harsh breathing was the only thing We heard.

The camera was set down, staring at one of the corridor's walls and in front of it appeared an exhausted James Potter. He slid down the wall and grin lop-sidedly, sending a wave to the camera.

"Evans," He started, out of breath and holding a stitch in his side, "Take good care of this thing. Don't let Remus get it and don't let him know you have it. Thanks. Won't bother ya' for a week if ya' do it?" He laughed breathily and I shook my head at his gall, "Merlin, he can run fast..." James stood up and walked over to the device. There was silence and then the picture was switched off.

My dorm was in silence.

"Oh Merlin, those boys are off their nutter--" One of the girls began.

"But they're bloody entertaining!" Alice cut in and the rest of the girls laughed and joined in the conversation as I packed up the camcorder.

The next day, the girls and I were making our way to the common room. James and Peter had just appeared from the bottom of the boy's stair case as the common room came into view. When Alice and I, followed by the others, made it into the common room, we found Remus and Sirius getting comfy in one of the large, plush armchairs. Remus was seated in his lap, tenderly twirling a lock of Sirius' black hair in one of his fingers and ducking his head into the crook of Sirius' neck. Sirius smiled and closed his eyes.

_What a way to start a Saturday morning. _I thought. Then I made eye contact with James and Peter, as did the rest of the girls. We looked from James to Sirius and Remus, back to James and then glanced back up to the dormitory before breaking out into peels of laughter.

Alice draped an arm around my shoulders and we both shook with mirth.

"So much better than muggle telly!" And we all continued to laugh, even as Peter stared questioningly at the lead Marauder. Remus looked about to blow a gasket. He hopped up from Sirius' lap and chased James out of the portrait hole.

It made us laugh all the louder.

* * *

_Exsertus exertus_- Project

Not as good as "Better Than Muggle Telly," but people were wanting a sequel with the video in thegirl's dorms. Here you go! I really hope you like it.

I wrote the whole thing from end to beginning. XD

Omg, **WHAT THE HELL IS ALICE'S LAST NAME**?!

_mandaxface_


End file.
